esa época del mes
by Juliex11
Summary: zakuro esta en sus días como estarán nuestros extranjeros favoritos con esto por favor leer petición de mew rosalinda


esa época del mes

ichigo y las otra mews observaban con cuidado a zakuro quien bajo las escaleras echando humo por las orejas

"¿ que le paso a zakuro onee-chan na no da ?" pregunto pudding

" ryou le dijo algo , pero no escuche que era " dijo lechuga tímidamente

" yo si escuche , le dijo algo sobre si estaba en sus días " dijo mint

" bueno la parte buena de esto es que ryou no va a bajar en un largo tiempo " dijo ichigo

"chicas un chimera anima en el parque " dijo keiichiro " y chicas ¿ alguna de ustedes sabe por que ryou esta en su habitacion murmurando algo sobre que zakuro lo va a matar ?"

" anda en sus días o algo así " dijo ichigo

" auch , bueno chicas vayan el destino del mundo esta en sus manos " dijo keiichiro y las chicas gritaron sus trasformacion

mew mew mint metaforpho- sis

mew mew lechuga metaforpho-sis

mew mew pudding metaforpho-sis

mew mew zakuro metaforpho-sis

mew mew ichigo metaforpho-sis

**en el parque :**" mira kisshu son las mew mews " dijo taruto señalando aun lugar donde venian corriendo

" supongo que a las chicas se toman su tiempo para arreglarse" dijo kisshu como llegaron las chicas y ichigo dijo el lema

" ya terminaste tu discurso , y que te pasa wolf girl " dijo taruto

" taru-taru ten cuidado con lo que le dices a zakuro onee-chan na no da " grito pudding

" ¿ porque que pasa con wolf girl ?" pregunto kisshu

" creeme no quieres saber" dijo ichigo

" bueno basta de charlar y chimera anima go " grito taruto y el chimera anima ataco

" chicas dejemos a zakuro ya que esta furiosa" dijo ichigo y las chicas asintieron

" cinta zakuro spars " grito zakuro destruyendo al chimera anima y lanzandole una mirada de muerte a los extranjeros

" aww wolf girl da miedo "grito taruto y kisshu se teletransporto y volvio con pai

" pai ayúdanos con wolf girl" dijo kisshu

" tienen miedo de una niña " dijo pai

" si " gritaron kisshu y taruto al unisolo y se teletransportaron al los lados de mew ichigo y mew pudding

" aww, chicos nos asustaron " dijeron las chicas

" ¿ zakuro anda en sus días ? " pregunto kisshu

" algo asi " dijo ichigo

" kisshu que significa cuando una niña esta en sus días " dijo taruto

" significa que le molesta todo y si tiene superpoderes considérate hombre muerto " dijo kisshu

" auch , entonces que pai descanse en paz " dijo taruto cuando escucharon a pai gritar

" kisshu zakuro es el mal ayúdenme hermanitos " grito pai

" no y pai si zakuro es mal que descanses en paz" dijo kisshu y el y taruto teletransportaron a los demás mews de vuelta al café

**en el café: **se teletransportaron y escucharon pasos de la cocina

" fresa baka, ¿ que hacen los alienigenas aquí ?" grito ryou

" primero no me grites, segundo no es de tu incumbencia radioactive butter boy " dijo ichigo de mal humor

" no soy radioactive butter boy " dijo ryou

" o si que lo eres " murmuro ichigo y ryou se convirtió en un gatito

" o con que esas tenemos bien " dijo ichigo y también se transformo en un gatito y con ryou comenzaron a discutir

" uh alguien sabe de lo que están hablando esos dos ?" pregunto kisshu señalando a los dos gatitos

" no , nadie aquí habla idioma gato " dijo lechuga

" ¿ de que creen que estarán hablando ?" pregunto taruto

" pudding piensa que están hablando de kisshu onee-chan na no da " dijo pudding

" de mi ¿ porque ?" pregunto kisshu

" porque ryou no quiere que ichigo este con kisshu onee-chan na no da" dijo pudding

" por que si ichigo me odia" dijo kisshu

" ichigo onee-chan no te odia ella te ama kisshu , solo que no lo demustra por que blondie tiene algo que los puede matar , pero no se que es y ichigo no quiere que te hagan daño " dijo pudding

" miau " dijo ichigo

" lo siento ichigo onee-chan " dijo pudding

" koneko-chan me amas ?" pregunto kisshu y ichigo se transformo de nuevo a su forma humana

" si te amo kisshu " dijo ichigo

" zakuro como estas pai ?" pregunto taruto

" con un ojo morado , y algunos moretones" dijo zakuro

" chicas que tengo que recordar para la proxima vez " dijo taruto

" que no tienen que meterse con nosotras cuando estemos en nuestros días " dijo mint

" ustedes dan miedo " dijo taruto teletransportandose detras de pudding

" pudding tu no me haras daño verdad ?" pregunto taruto

" no yo no te haria daño taru-taru" dijo pudding

" me alegro " dijo taruto

" chicos que les parece si formamos una tregua " dijo ichigo

" por nosotros esta bien y por pai creo que estara asustado de zakuro por un largo tiempo " dijo kisshu y taruto asintió

"deberiamos ir a verlo? " pregunto taruto

" no creo que lo quieran ver " dijo zakuro

" por que ?" pregunto kisshu

" creeme no lo quieres ver " dijo zakuro

" chicos no discutan con zakuro no quiero que terminen como pai " dijo ichigo " eso es horrible, zakuro fuiste demasiado lejos "

" como lo sabes ?" pregunto taruto pero antes de que ichigo pudiera responder se fue corriendo al baño

" que paso ?" pregunto kisshu cuando oyeron vomitar a ichigo

" ichigo estas bien ?" pregunto preocupado kisshu y ichigo dejo de vomitar y tiro la cadena

" si estoy bien " dijo ichigo

" bueno vamos a ver a pai " dijo kisshu y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ichigo y se teletransportaron

**en la nave:** kisshu y ichigo llegaron a la nave y kisshu solto a ichigo y la condujo a la habitacion de pai y lo vieron con una bolsa con hielo

" ichigo tenia razon zakuro fue demasiado lejos " dijo kisshu

" bueno ya lo sabemos no hay que meternos con las chicas cuando estan en sus días " dijo pai

" tienes razon " dijo kisshu quien miro a ichigo cautela

" yo no voy a hacerte daño , tampoco a pai pero a taruto " dijo ichigo y luego escucharon que alguien chillo

" taruto eres tu ?" pregunto kisshu

" si soy yo " dijo taruto

" estas debajo de tu cama ?" pregunto pai

" no " dijo taruto

" pai que le hiciste a la cocina " grito taruto y kisshu se teletransporto

" pai usted va abajo cuando te recuperes " grito kisshu

" pai porque te estan condenando " dijo ichigo

" no me dejan entrar a la cocina " dijo pai y kisshu llego echando humo

" kisshu que le paso a la cocina ?" pregunto ichigo

" quemo 2 ollas y la cocina parece que pazo un huracán " dijo kisshu

" pai como quemaste 2 ollas?" pregunto ichigo

" yo queria hacer sopa y se demoraba mucho " dijo pai

" y usted lanzo un rayo a la olla ¿ verdad?" pregunto ichigo

" como lo sabes?" pregunto pai

" intuicion femenina supongo " dijo ichigo

* * *

**bueno esto no va a continuar asi que no me maten pero ya tengo 3 historias que continuar y con la escuela y trabajo ( si trabajo ) bueno que le voy a hacer menos mal que en el trabajo me dieron los siguientes dias libres YAY**


End file.
